


(Re)defining Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tags May Change, Vulcan Science Academy (Star Trek), pre- and post-Narada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since  she was old enough to know what the Vulcan Science Academy is Tanya's wanted to attend it.Takes place before, during and after Star Trek 2009.





	(Re)defining Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters in this fic are going to be pretty short, but there should be a fair number of them.

Ever since her class had Career Day and a Vulcan woman who introduced herself as T'Mira spoke about the Vulcan Science Academy, Tanya knew _exactly_ where she was going to go to college. 

That was when she was in third grade. 

For the rest of the year Tanya secretly thought of herself as T'Anya, used the word 'fascinating' too much (or so her sister said) and fantasized about attending the VSA. 

When she was in fifth grade (when students were required to learn at least one language that wasn't Standard) Tanya chose Vulcan and spent the year struggling with the overly-exact logicalness of the language. 

She joined the swim team at her small school and pushed herself (maybe too hard) to be the fastest, the best, to break that one record, to be on every relay. She never broke records, and remained a mostly average swimmer, but she enjoyed being on the relays she was chosen for, and it would help her deal with the higher gravity on Vulcan if she was in good shape. 

She sometimes wondered if she was becoming too obsessed with Vulcan and the VSA. She shrugged that thought off, though, and told herself that determination wasn't a bad thing.

_"You're certainly determined enough for both of us," Sevi had said. Her best friend had continued with a laugh. "Starfleet's fine for me. I'll come visit you on Vulcan when I'm the most awesome female captain in Starfleet and you're spending all your time with bunch of Vulcan scientists."_

 _Tanya had laughed too, and taken a bite of her lunch. "Maybe I'll convince the VSA that it'd be a good idea to let their final-year students spend a semester on a Starfleet ship."_

_They had grinned at each other, relaxed in the honey-like light of late afternoon in California. Sevi had layed back on the warm grass next to Tanya, her white hair contrasting sharply against her blue skin and the green grass. Tanya sighed and did the same, begining to drift into a doze._

oO0Oo

The shuttle to Vulcan hadn't been crowded, and the passengers that were in the shuttle were mostly Vulcan or had other destinations. Tanya spent most of the time on the shuttle either reading on her PADD or observing the Vulcan family accross from her. There were two young children, probabaly no more than five, who kept glancing at her from behind the PADDs that they held, probabaly using for schoolwork. 

"Ko-mekh," she heard the younger one-- a small boy-- ask, "Why is that human wearing a coat? It is not cold in this shuttle."

"It is logical that you ask her yourself, as I have no way of knowing," his mother said.

The child leaned forward and asked her. 

"It was a gift from a friend. I find it comforting to wear while I fly," Tanya replied, smiling. The sweatshirt was a happy-getting-accepted-into-the-VSA present, despite the fact that she would have no use for a sweatshirt on Vulcan. Sevi had jokingly sewn a small fabric patch in the shape of the Starfleet insigna to the soft lining of the sweatshirt. _"So you'll remember where I am when you're doing a bunch of science-y things on Vulcan," she'd said._

The boy looked puzzled (or as puzzled as a Vulcan five-year-old would _allow_ themselves to look), but returned to his PADD when his sister whispered "humans are illogical" to him. 

The flight as over almost too soon for Tanya, but she gathered her bag and stepped out of the shuttle into the Shi'Kahr spaceport with the other passengers, taking in her first glimpse of Vulcan as she did so.


End file.
